A Suprising Love
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: Leafpool still feels like her clanmates don't think she's loyal but with all the new queens she wants to feel what its like to have kits that aren't against code so she is trying to find a tom that will cling to her. But one of the only toms left is...
1. Chapter 1

*** Author's Note: FIRSTLY: TO READERS WHO HAVE READ BEFORE YOU WILL SEE I PUT THE FIRST CHAPTER HERE DUE TO RULES. TO NEW READERS... CONTINUE ON AND DISCARD THE CAPS MESSAGE :) OK you will soon be able to tell that this story is going to be very different. 1. Honeyfern survives the snake bite instead of dying. 2. Squirrelflight ends up choosing Ashfur over Brambleclaw then Brambleclaw dies. 3. Leafpool tells that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze are her kits and gets relieved of her medicine cat duties 4. Hollyleaf trys to murder Ashfur but is stopped by Squirrelflight and she tells Firestar who then banishes Hollyleaf. 5. The falling tree doesn't crush Briarlight, thus not crippling her, and she saves Longtail and he, Mousefur, and Purdy eventually die of old age. 6. FIRESTAR DIES! along with Graystripe, Millie, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Daisy, and Ferncloud from sadness of loosing Dustpelt cuz I just cant keep her around without her mate :(And well the rest will be explained through the Allegiances. Thanks for reading my story! ~ Catslover97***

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Brackenstar- golden brown tabby tom ( lives left: 8)

Deputy: Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Echopaw

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Ashfur- pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Spiderleg- long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Molefang- brown-and-cream tom; son Poppyfrost and Toadstep

Cherryleaf- ginger she-cat; daughter of Poppyfrost and Toadstep

Apprentices: (more than six moons old in training to become warriors)

Echopaw- dark ginger she-cat and dark blue eyes; training to be medicine cat; daughter of Squirrelflight and Ashfur

Adderpaw- gray tom with darker stripes; son of Squirrelflight and Ashfur

Amberpaw- ginger she-cat with gray flecks; daughter of Squirrelflight and Ashfur

Heatherpaw- golden tabby she-cat; daughter of Berrynose and Honeyfern

Birdpaw- cream tabby tom with brown splotches; son of Berrynose and Honeyfern

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat; mother to Thornclaw's kits: Frostkit- white she-cat with gray flecks, Snowkit- white tom with gray paws and tail tip, and Mintkit- golden brown she-cat with white splotches

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; mother to Lionblaze's kits: Windkit- gray she-cat with white paws, Leapordkit- golden she-cat with dark splotches

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat; expecting Mousewhisker's kits

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; expecting Foxleap's kits

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; expecting Molefang's kits

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO THE STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafpool padded out of the warriors den at dawn, not being able to sleep, and went to eat. She grabbed a vole and got lost in her thoughts. She missed so many of her clanmates that had past away just recently. Most, but not Brambleclaw. She felt like it was her fault Brambleclaw left her sister... but Squirrelflight didn't care. She then chose Ashfur, admitting to him how much she really loved him and she regretting hurting him. He hesitantly took her back and then they fell in love again and had Amberpaw, Echopaw, and Adderpaw. Jayfeather had told Squirrelflight that she wasn't able to have anymore kits after she almost died giving birth. Jayfeather said she was lucky to survive. Leafpool was very glad her sister survived. Not just because she was her sister but because if Squirrelflight passed away then she would have no one left. Seeing all the love made Leafpool really want a mate of her own.

It was newleaf and prey was plentiful and the clan was blossoming with kits and apprentices. Squirrelflight and Ashfur's kits were apprentices along with Berrynose and Honeyfern's two kits, Birdpaw and Heatherpaw. There were lots of kits and lots more on the way. Hazeltail and Thornclaw had a litter of three, five moon old kits and Cinderheart and Lionblaze had a litter of two, three moon old kits. Leafpool's heart jumped at the thought of her grand-kits. Lionblaze and Jayfeather had been trying to become closer to their mother after they forgave her. Lionblaze told Leafpool that he wanted his kits to know their grandmother like they should have known their aunt. Leafpool felt the hollow place in her heart for her missing daughter, Hollyleaf. But Leafpool knew deep down that Hollyleaf was alive somewhere down in the tunnels she fell in after she ran away to escape being exiled for trying to murder Ashfur.

So many litters were on the way in ThunderClan! Briarlight was expecting Mousewhisker's kits and her sister, Blossomfall, was expecting Foxleap's. Dovewing was expecting Bumblestripe's and her sister, Ivypool, was expecting Molefang's. Everything seemed perfect. But Leafpool wanted a mate badly.

"Leafpool!" came a loud, familiar voice.

"Yes?" she meowed, being snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up from her fresh kill to see Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and her apprentice Adderpaw.

"I said you and Adderpaw are coming on dawn patrol with Spiderleg and me." Thornclaw replied.

"Oh OK." she meowed, finishing her vole in a few rapid bites. She stood, drew her tongue across her lips, and followed the deputy. Spiderleg fell into step beside her and Adderpaw did the same on her opposite side.

"Hey you alright Leafpool?" asked Spiderleg with a bit of anxiousness in his mew.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind." Before Spiderleg could reply Thornclaw called his name.

"Spiderleg can you come up here for a second I want to ask you about kits."

"Yes Thornclaw?" Spiderleg caught up with the golden tabby. As soon as he was out of earshot Adderpaw nudged her.

"You have totally stolen his heart." he purred with laughter.

"What?" Leafpool exclaimed.

"Shhhhh! I'm just saying... everyone can see the way he moons over you." Adderpaw whispered.

"Hmmm," was all Leafpool could respond with. She hadn't seemed to notice. Could Adderpaw be right, did the long legged black tom have feelings for her. Maybe the bigger question was: Did she have feelings for him?

"Do you want him?" Adderpaw asked. All Leafpool could do was nod. "Well then flirt!" he meowed.

"Flirt? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! How do you think I got Heatherpaw to moon over me!" he purred with satisfaction.

"OK Leafpool," Thornclaw addressed her after a quick chat with Spiderleg, "You should teach Adderpaw how to remark the border."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK IN CAMP AFTERWARDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After patrol Leafpool went to Spiderleg back in camp.

"Hey Spiderleg do you want to come hunting with Adderpaw and I? He wanted me to show him some things and I thought I'd see if anyone wanted to come."

"Sure Leafpool just let me finish my squirrel. You want any?" Leafpool was a bit hungry after the patrol.

"Yeah thanks." she replied with a purr and laid down beside Spiderleg.

"You know Thornclaw came to me for advice about kits! I was a horrible father to my kits!" he sighed.

"Hey don't say that, you and Daisy just weren't meant to have kits. Does that mean you need to take it back? No, you got two beautiful kits out of it."

"You're right... I just sometimes wish I could try again and be a better father."

"I'm sure you will find another mate." Leafpool assured him with a comforting lick on the ear.

"Aww thanks Leafpool and who knows my new mate could be right under my nose." he purred, placing his muzzle on her head. Leafpool felt herself blush.

"You guys coming or what!" She heard Adderpaw exclaim from across camp, already antsy to get going.

"Yeah!" Spiderleg called in reply. And he gave a laugh as he got up. Leafpool got up and they headed out, pelts brushing.

***Author's note: To short? What'd you think? Please review!***


	2. Chapter 2

"Leafpool! Leafpool look! I caught a sparrow!" Adderpaw came through the brush, sparrow in his jaw.

"Great! That looks big enough to feed two of the queens!" she praised.

"Really? Cool I'll bring it to them along with the thrush, vole, and a few mice!." Adderpaw meowed, placing the sparrow in their little pile. Leafpool loved hunting with Adderpaw, Whitewing, Heatherpaw, Brightheart, Amberpaw, Spiderleg, and Birdpaw. But Spiderleg wasn't there and said he would catch up after checking to see if Birdpaw was up to hunting.

"Look, another vole!" meowed Heatherpaw, coming into view with another of the rodents.

"Good job." Whitewing praised from behind Leafpool. Leafpool turned and saw she had a squirrel.

"Anyone seen Amberpaw?" meowed Brightheart from the bushes with three mice dangling from her jaw by their tails.

"Here I am Brightheart." Came Amberpaw, dragging along a pheasant.

"Wow Amberpaw... great!" Brightheart purred.

"Glad your feeling better Birdpaw." Came Spiderleg's voice.

"Whoa that thing is huge!" came Birdpaw as they saw the two tomcats coming into the small clearing they were in. Birdpaw went and sniffed the pheasant. "Hey guys! You caught this Amberpaw? Cool!" The apprentice seemed jumpy and excited to hunt with his friends.

"Hey Birdpaw." meowed Adderpaw.

"Good to see you!" Heatherpaw added.

"Good to be out in the fresh air! I needed to get away from the scent of those herbs. Though it was nice talking with Echopaw and Jayfeather." he meowed.

"Nice talking to Jayfeather? He's always so grumpy!" Amberpaw groaned.

"Maybe if you hadn't have played with his herbs when you were a kit he would be so grumpy with you." Brightheart teased. Leafpool chuckled.

"Well lets get back to..." Whitewing stopped mid-sentence, only to realize that all the apprentices went off to hunt again.

"Don't worry Whitewing, let them hunt. We do need a lot more fresh kill for the queens and kits and kits to be born." Spiderleg meowed.

"Stocking up for leafbare already?" laughed a familiar voice. All the mentors turned to see a border patrol made up of Sorreltail; the one who had spoken, Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, and Honeyfern.

"Not exactly." laughed Leafpool.

"Do you need some help carrying that back to camp?" asked Honeyfern.

"Yeah sure." replied Leafpool. All the border patrol cats started grabbing fresh kill and Leafpool struggled to pick up the pheasant.

"Here let me help." Spiderleg meowed.

"Will you keep an eye on Birdpaw?" Spiderleg asked, before they headed aback to camp.

"Yeah of course." Whitewing nodded.

"That goes for Adderpaw too." Leafpool meowed.

"Yup, sure thing." Brightheart replied. And off Leafpool went with the patrol and Spiderleg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BACK AT CAMP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Leafpool, Spiderleg. Do you want to help us bring fresh kill to Dovewing, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Ivypool, Hazeltail, Cinderheart and the kits?" asked Bumblestripe.

"I can't wait to check on Briarlight." Mousewhisker purred.

"Yeah sure!" Leafpool meowed grabbing the sparrow Adderpaw caught for Cinderheart and Hazeltail. Spiderleg nodded and grabbed a few mice for the kits. Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker carried the pheasant,which was big enough to feed at least four cats, to give too Dovewing, Briarlight, Ivypool, and Blossomfall. As they got to the nursery they were greeted by Frostkit, Snowkit, Mintkit, Windkit and Leopardkit.

"Mom look Grandma Leafpool brought us food!" Leopardkit mewed, prancing around Leafpool's paws.

"Oh good, thanks Leafpool." Cinderheart purred. Spiderleg put the mice down for the kits. Leafpool put the sparrow down for Cinderheart and Hazeltail.

"Hey Dovewing. Hey sisters!" Bumblestripe purred with laughter as he licked each on of their ears. He and Mousewhisker placed the pheasant for Dovewing, Briarlight, Ivypool, and Blossomfall.

"Thanks guys." Dovewing meowed as Bumblestripe laid beside her and Mousewhisker laid beside Briarlight.

"So Ivypool, Blossomfall, Cinderheart, Hazeltail. Any visits from Molefang, Foxleap, Lionblaze, or Thornclaw?" asked Spiderleg.

"Yes Foxleap, Molefang, and Lionblaze came this morning and brought us food. They said Thornclaw sent his love. He's always so busy." Hazeltail chuckled.

"Yeah being deputy in all he sure has his hands full. But I'm sure he will find time to visit." Leafpool meowed. All of a sudden Briarlight gasped in pain.

"Briarlight? Are you OK?" Mousewhisker meowed anxiously.

"The kits! I think they're coming!" she yowled.

"I'll go get Jayfeather and Echopaw!" Bumblestripe meowed and stormed out. Leafpool raced to Briarlight's side along with Spiderleg.

"OK Briarlight just take deep, smooth breaths... in... out..." Jayfeather came in along with Echopaw.

"Echopaw go fetch Briarlight a stick to bite down on when more pains come." he mewed and came over.

"Alright..," he pressed his ear to Briarlight's belly, "I'm guessing two maybe three." he meowed as Echopaw returned and placed the stick down for Briarlight. She quickly bit down on it as Jayfeather told her to push. A creamy brown and white kit with a bushy tail plopped into her nest. Jayfeather handed it to anyone who was close to it, happening to be Spiderleg, who rasped his tongue on its fur. He licked backwards to stimulate breathing and the kit began mewling.

"A she-cat." he meowed, placing her in the curve of Briarlight's belly as Jayfeather hands him another, a gray with a dark brown stripe down its back and bushy tail, that was just born. Leafpool could tell he was stifling a laugh and gave Jayfeather a strange look that the medicine cat could not see. Spiderleg then licked the kit backwards as he did to the other one. He placed it with its sister.

"A tom." he meowed a bit questioningly as Jayfeather gave him yet another kit, gray and white. Spiderleg gave Leafpool a confused stare before going to work at licking this one and then placed it by its siblings.

"Another tom." he announced then sat and wrapped his tail neatly around his paws, as if waiting for another kit to be handed off to him. But instead Jayfeather gave a sigh and sat.

"That's it. Congratulations Briarlight, Mousewhisker." he meowed.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Echopaw.

"The gray tom with the dark brown stripe down his back can be Graykit What do you think of the others Mousewhisker?" She asked her mate.

"The creamy brown and white kit can be Daisykit and the gray and white one can be... Smokekit." Mousewhisker meowed and nuzzled Briarlight, who purred and nodded.

"Alright we'll leave you be." Jayfeather meowed. He and Echopaw dipped their heads respectfully and left.

"Congratulations Briarlight, Mousewhisker." Leafpool meowed.

"Thank you." Mousewhisker replied.

"Can I talk to you?" whispered Spiderleg.

"Yeah," Leafpool replied, "See you guys later." she meowed and followed Spiderleg out of the nursery.

"What is it Spiderleg?" she asked.

"I don't know... It was just weird Jayfeather kept giving the kits to me." he meowed. Leafpool shrugged.

"Well he gets very strange when he helps birth kits. He focuses only on that and doesn't care who he hands the kits to." she told him. Spiderleg nodded.

"Yeah, I get it, but why me EVERY time?"

"I don't know Spiderleg maybe it meant something, maybe it didn't," she purred with laughter, putting her head under his, "you don't need to worry."

"Yeah, you're right." he purred, licking her in between the ears.

"Lets go to bed, I'm beat!" she mewed with a yawn. Spiderleg nodded and they both went to the warriors den, curling up close beside one another. With his warmth Leafpool got very drowsy. Before she fell asleep she had a few thoughts.

_Does Spiderleg really like me? Would we ever have kits, too?_

***Authors Note: Still to short? What'd yah think? I had lost it TWICE and had to pretty much start over TWICE. But I'm finally done with this chappie!***


	3. Chapter 3

***MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!: OK hey now that I got your attention... to you people who have been reading this I have changed the medicine cat apprentice's name from Poppypaw to Echopaw because of Poppyfrost. I mean how often does a clan have two cats with the same prefix living at the same time... Like never so I went back and edited the allegiance and chapters one and two where her name came up but readers please let me know if i accidentally missed one. And to you readers who have just started and see that the Meddi Apprentice is Echopaw well then... don't worry and ignore this XD alright well thanks for reading my stories! ~Catslover97***

Leafpool awoke to a paw nudging her.

"Leafpool? Leafpool wake up!" Leafpool bolted upright to face Spiderleg.

"Is everything OK?" She asked.

"No! Adderpaw, Birdpaw, Heatherpaw, Amberpaw, Cinderheart and her kits are gone!" he exclaimed.

"We need to go find them!" Came the next voice, as a outline of Lionblaze came into view.

"Lets go! But wait do we need anymore cats?" Leafpool asked.

"Lets just wake Brightheart and Whitewing. They should come since their apprentices are gone too." Spiderleg replied. Leafpool gave a nod then when to nudge the mother and daughter pair sleeping in the corner of the warriors den. Brightheart lifted her head with a mumble

"Wha..? Oh Leafpool?"

"Come on we gotta go, Adderpaw, Birdpaw, Heatherpaw, Amberpaw, Cinderheart and her kits are missing!" Right at Leafpool's answer came Brightheart pawed Whitewing at whispered in her ear and both she-cats jumped up. The group of five cats left quietly not to awake any other warriors. The sky was a purplish pink and was blotted with dark clouds.

"Its going to rain soon. Hard." Whitewing meowed, tasting the air.

"We better move!" Lionblaze meowed anxiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A LITTLE LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I scent them!" Spiderleg meowed. They were getting close to the riverbank and without warning it began to downpour. Leafpool struggled to see through it, blinking the water out of her eyes. But still she followed. They all stopped at the foot of a hill when they heard hisses and growls. They all looked atop the hill to see cats in fighting. Adderpaw, Heatherpaw, Amberpaw, Birdpaw, and Cinderheart were all fighting what looked like a band of rouge cats. Leafpool and the rest of the group joined the fight. Leafpool stopped for a moment to see one cat farther up on the hill. He stood out of the fighting, barely visible against the sky with his dark tabby fur. Leafpool gasped. She saw that the tomcat had Leopardkit and Windkit at his paws. The two kits were shivering pitifully. Leopardkit mewed for Cinderheart, only to receive a kick from the tabby that sent her sprawling farther away from him and her sister. Leopardkit scrambled to get a footing in the slippery, wet grass but was about to slide right off the steep hill.

"NO!" Leafpool called, racing for Leopardkit. She grabbed the kit by the scruff and tried to pull her up. As Leafpool struggled, she saw Windkit open her mouth and try to call to her sister, but got picked up by the tom.

"SPIDERLEG!" Leafpool yowled through Leopardkit's scruff. Spiderleg looked up from fighting a white cat and his eyes got large when he saw the scene. He ran for the tom, who was now holding Windkit above the rushing water, now extremely high due to the rain. Leafpool gasped as the tom threw Windkit over the edge and she plummeted to the river water below. She saw Spiderleg take a flying leap through the air and fall over the edge. Leafpool looked down to see Spiderleg grab the falling kit in mid air just in time before they splashed into the foamy river.

"NOOOOO! SPIDERLEG!" Leafpool yowled. She slid dangerously and unsheathed her claws to try and gain footing, but failed. She then found herself falling into the river, Leopardkit still clutched tightly in her grip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafpool woke up, being shaken by a paw.

"Hey? Hey wake up ThunderClanner!" Came a voice. Leafpool opened her eyes and stared up blankly, as the blurriness returned to normal. Leafpool was staring up at the RiverClan deputy Reedwhisker. She sat up and saw Leopardkit and Windkit in between RiverClan she-cats; Petalfur and Icewing.

"Hey. You're that warrior that used to be ThunderClan medicine cat! You're Leafpool!" Icewing meowed.

"Where's Spiderleg?" Leafpool asked.

"Oh the black tom with brown underbelly? Mallownose and Mintfur brought him back to our camp. It looks bad..."

"No..." Leafpool murmured.

"Come with us we will take you to our camp." Reedwhisker meowed, helping her up. She gave a yowl of pain and collapsed back down.

"My paw... it hurts." she meowed.

"Come on, I'll help you." Reedwhisker meowed. She got back up and he supported her weak side. Petalfur picked up Windkit and Icewing picked up Leopardkit and on they went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RIVERCLAN CAMP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafpool was in the RiverClan medicine cat den with Leopardkit and Windkit, waiting to be checked over. Willowshine was to busy bustling about Spiderleg beside Leafpool and Mothwing was helping Hollowpaw with a thorn stuck in his paw.

"Your kits are so cute. You and he must be so happy." Hollowpaw meowed looking over at Leafpool, who was staring intently at Spiderleg. Leafpool was to stunned to reply. After Hollowpaw was gone Mothwing came over.

"Oh don't mind him. He wasn't at the gathering that Brackenstar announced the kits birth to Cinderheart at." she laughed. Leafpool nodded then turned back to Willowshine as Mothwing began looking the kits over.

"How is he?" Leafpool asked.

"Still asleep. The poppyseeds knocked him out cold. That fall must have been bad. He must have fallen on sharp stones to get as many cuts as he did." Willowshine meowed.

"The kits seem fine now lets see about you and that paw." Mothwing meowed.

"Will he be alright though? To much blood loss or what?" Leafpool asked Willowshine as Mothwing checked her over.

"Yes he lost a lot of blood but I'm pretty sure he will be fine... you care about him don't you?" Willowshine asked. Before Leafpool could respond, Mothwing chimed in.

"Well its obvious! She's expecting kits!" Then she added to Leafpool, "his I'm sure?"

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Leafpool woke up to kits jumping on her. She opened her eyes to stare into the dark blue eyes of Windkit.

"Leafpool we're hungry!" Windkit meowed.

"When are we going back home?" Leopardkit asked.

"Soon I hope. And unless you want fish then there is really nothing else to eat." Leafpool told them.

"Is Spiderleg awake?" Windkit asked her sister, who was now off Leafpool and next to the nest he was in.

"Yes." he mumbled, lifting his head.

"Hiya Spiderleg." Leopardkit greeted him.

"Nah, Leopardkit! He's Grandpa Spiderleg now." Windkit told her. Spiderleg's amber eyes got big.

"What?"

"Well Mothwing said Leafpool was expecting your kits." Windkit mewed.

"Yeah! She's been expecting them since yesterday and they still haven't shown up!" Leafpool had to stifle a laugh at what Leopardkit said, remembering the kits were only three moons old and were asleep when Briarlight's kits had come, so obviously they didn't know about pregnancy and birth.

"I don't know why kits are supposed to come but are always late. I mean Briarlight's kits took forever to find us and Blossomfall's, Dovewing's, and Ivypool's are all still not here! I don't get it! Grandma Leafpool are we too hard to find in ThunderClan territory?" Windkit asked.

_Cinderheart hasn't told them much at all._ Leafpool thought.

"Oh don't worry they will come. You just have to be patient." Leafpool assured the two kits.

"Leafpool what is going on? What are they talking about?" asked a very confused Spiderleg.

"Oh... I'm kinda expecting you're kits." Leafpool meowed.

"Kinda? Leafpool." Spiderleg asked sternly.

"OK I am." she couldn't stifle the purr. Spiderleg smiled.

"That's great Leafpool." he purred.

"Hey guys." Willowshine came in along with Mothwing, who was carrying a water vole.

"Compliments of one of our best hunters. He heard it on the riverbank and knew ThunderClanners don't eat fish." Mothwing meowed once she set it down for them.

"Oh! Well, be sure to thank whoever it was for us." Spiderleg meowed and took a bite. The kits began eating as well.

"Does he know yet?" Willowshine asked Leafpool.

"Yup!" Leafpool purred again, then took a bite, knowing she needed to feed her kits and herself.

"Great!" Mothwing meowed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THUNDERCLAN CAMP AFTER BEING ESCORTED BY A RIVERCLAN PATROL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Windkit! Leopardkit!" Cinderheart came limping out to greet her kits.

"Mommy!" they yelled in unison.

"Reedwhisker! Hello! Thank you for bringing our cats back safely." Thornclaw came and greeted the deputy, who was leader of the escort.

"Of course I would. Leafpool saved my life once. It's the least I could do." Reedwhisker replied.

"You and your patrol can come with me. Brackenstar wants to see you." Thornclaw led them off to the leader's den.

"Leafpool. Spiderleg! Thank you so much for saving them." Cinderheart meowed gratefully.

"Of course!" Leafpool purred.

"Not just saving them! Ricking your lives and not backing down!" Lionblaze meowed as he padded up.

"Cinderheart, you're limping! Are you OK?" Spiderleg asked.

"Oh, it was just a little injury from the fight. Luckily, no one else got seriously injured, especially you four! Those falls could have killed you. But other than a few scratches we're all fine." she meowed.

"LEAFPOOL!" came a yowl from across camp.

"SPIDERLEG!" came another.

"THE KITS!" Soon every clan member came to greet them all. Adderpaw and Birdpaw came up along with Whitewing, Heatherpaw, Brightheart, and Amberpaw.

"Adderpaw!" Leafpool nuzzled her apprentice and then Spiderleg did the same with Birdpaw.

"So great to see you! But I'm not Adderpaw anymore. We all got our warrior names for our braveness in the fight. I'm Adderstrike now!" he purred.

"And I'm Birdfeather!"

"And my new name is Amberstorm."

"And mine is Heatherfern!"

"This is great! And now that your news was shared... Spiderleg and I have news, as well." Leafpool addressed all her clanmates surrounding her and Spiderleg.

"Leafpool is expecting my kits!" Spiderleg meowed. The clan burst into a chorus of congratulations. Leafpool looked and saw Adderstrike grinning at her. He gave her a nod of approval. Or maybe it was an I told you so. But soon after everyone quieted down, Windkit spoke up.

"And the kits still haven't showed up yet!" This comment made everyone laugh uncontrollable, leaving Windkit with a confused grin.

"I don't see whats so funny." Leafpool heard Windkit mew over the laughter.

"Neither do I." Leopardkit answered and joined in the laughter. Then Windkit gave a shrug then joined in, too. Soon Leafpool was laughed at the kits innocent, adorable comments as well.

***Author's Note: To Short? IDK. Review! Thanks for reading! More soon. ~Catslover97***


	5. Chapter 5

It was moons later and Dovewing had one tom: Falconkit. Blossomfall had a she-cat: Dapplekit, and a two toms: Flintkit and Tanglekit. And Ivypool had a she-cat: Seakit, and two tom: Runningkit and Shrewkit. They were all four moons old. And Briarlight, Cinderheart, and Hazeltail took back their warrior positions as warriors when their kits were apprenticed. Frostpaw by Birchfall, Snowpaw by Ashfur, Mintpaw by Cherryleaf, Windpaw by Cloudtail, Leopardpaw by Mousewhisker, Daisypaw by Squirrelflight, Smokepaw by Sorreltail, and Graypaw by Icecloud. And Echopaw received her full name; Echowish. Leafpool woke up to a plump vole next to her nest that made her mouth water.

"Oh good morning Leafpool! That vole is for you from Spiderleg. He just brought it a while ago. Said he had caught it fresh for you. He is so sweet." Blossomfall purred. She and Ivypool were busy grooming their kits and Dovewing was grooming herself, tail wrapped around her sleeping kit.

"Mom! OK, I'm clean!" exclaimed Runningkit.

"Fine. you six go play. Don't leave camp, don't bother warriors, and don't get dirty." Ivypool meowed. Leafpool saw behind her back Shrewkit was mouthing her words exactly, making the other kits laugh.

"OK bye!" called Dapplekit as she and the others left. Falconkit immediately perked up and shot out of the nest, surprising everyone.

"Hey wait up!" he called, getting up and shaking scrapes of moss from his pelt.

"Bye Falconkit. Remember not to..." Dovewing called after him.

"Not bug warriors, don't leave camp, don't get dirty. I get it mom! Bye!" Dovewing was shaking her head.

"They are all so energetic!" she laughed. Leafpool purred in agreement then bent her head to eat her vole. She was very heavy with her kits. Jayfeather and Echowish said her kitting would be any day now and there would be many kits. She smiled at the thought.

"Hey do you guys want to come with me and get some sun and keep an eye on the kits?" Leafpool asked.

"Sure!" Ivypool meowed. The four she-cats headed out to get some sun before leafbare started. Apparently all the cats felt this way because so many cats were out chatting, having fresh kill, sharing tongues, or just getting sun. Spiderleg and Molefang came over.

"You get my present?" asked Spiderleg with a purr.

"Yes it was delicious." Leafpool purred. He laid beside her and Molefang laid beside Ivypool.

"Hey Spiderleg, Molefang! Where are Bumblestripe and Foxleap?" asked Dovewing.

"Oh they went on patrol with Thornclaw, Birdfeather and Amberstorm." Molefang meowed. The cats watched the kits play.

"Seakit catch!" Flintkit mewed and tossed a ball of moss to the cream tabby.

"I got it!" she cried. But it sailed over her head and landed at the paws of Tanglekit. He hooked it up with a claw and tossed it to Dapplekit, who caught it and tossed it to Falconkit.

"Rawr!" Seakit yowled, chasing after Runningkit and Shrewkit. She now had her head stuck in a big orange leaf so she looked like she had a mane.

"Here she comes!" Shrewkit warned the others with a giggle. Falconkit stick up his nose and sniffed.

"Oh please! I'm not scared." the big silver kit mewed. Seakit pounced onto him and growled in his face, playfully. Out of nowhere, dark clouds filled the sky. It began to snow, lightly at first, covering the ground with a thin sheet of the ice crystals.

"Whoa! Mom whats that?" asked Falconkit, staring up. He blinked as a snowflake fell in his eye.

"It's called snow." Dovewing meowed. The rest of the kits were staring up in the sky along with Falconkit now. Dapplekit let out a giggle and a flake landed on her tongue.

"Hey it's water!" she exclaimed. Then the kits followed her lead and stuck their tongues out to catch the falling snow. But the fun ended soon as Shrewkit complained about it being cold.

"Alright well it's getting late anyway." Ivypool meowed.

"Time for bed!" Blossomfall added.

"Awwww." sighed the kits. And into the warm nursery the queens went after rounding up all seven kits and saying goodbye to Spiderleg and Molefang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafpool woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to go for a short walk. She padded out of the nursery and gave a nod to Rosepetal, who was guarding camp.

"Going out for a midnight walk, Leafpool?" she asked.

"Yup. See you later!" Leafpool smiled at her and left camp. The trees were covered with snow and she walked around in circles, memorized by the beauty. Then she got through the trees and walked along the riverbank until she climbed out on stepping stones. Looking into the water, slightly covered with frost, she thought.

_I really shouldn't be out here with my kits so close to being born._ Then she went to turn back to go to the riverbank and back to camp. But her paws slid and she fell into the icy river. She broke the surface, gasping for air. She didn't know which way was her riverbank, so she swam blindly one way. She didn't want to end up on WindClan territory. Leafpool crawled onto shore, sputtering and coughing up river water. Her vision clouded with dizziness as pain came over her.

_The kits are coming!_ She realized. She could just make out the image of a dark cat. It came closer and brushed it's tail across her flank.

"It's alright, stay calm." came his voice.

"Spiderleg..?" she murmured. No reply. Before Leafpool passed out she glanced up at the tom, staring into a familiar set of blue eyes.

*** Author's Note: Ooh I left you hanging! Well I think its obvious but maybe you don't know who it is. If one person can guess who it is then the next chapter will be put up. :D I'm evil... OK well here are the descriptions of the kits... thought I'd give you that:**

Falconkit- big, light gray tom with black flecks and amber eyes

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Flintkit- reddish tom with dark gray paws and green eyes

Tanglekit- dark ginger tom with left white ear with green eyes

Seakit- golden brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Runningkit- silver tabby tom with green eyes

Shrewkit- brown tom with dark blue eyes

**And If anyone wants to help me name Leafpool's kits just put them in reviews. I was thinking five kits :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: OK... um i promised my friend days ago that i would name Leafpool and Spiderleg's kits after dead family members... so yeah XD thanks to you all who suggested names. I promise** **i will use** **them in future litters for them. :) Thanks** **for reading! ~ Catslover97***

Leafpool woke up to the feeling of small bodies next to her.

_My kits?_ she thought, questioningly. But then she heard an argument.

"I can't believe you brought her here!" came a hiss.

"What was i supposed to do? Let her and the kits die!" a voice answered with a spat.

"YES!" an irritated meow sounded.

"No. Nightcloud, Breezepelt stop it! You know what Crowfeather did was right, he saved that cat and her kits lives'." the last meow sounded tired and weary.

"Not just any cat! Crowfeather's old mate!" came Nightcloud again, her voice holding the same horrible tone. Leafpool realized she was in the back of WindClan's medicine cat den, the cats talking in the front were Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, and the medicine cat: Kestrelflight. Leafpool saw Nightcloud was next to Breezepelt, fur bristling. And Crowfeather was standing his ground beside Kestrelflight.

"Yeah! Father, that stupid, blind, half clan cat is medicine cat." Breezepelt sniffed with disgust. Kestrelflight's ears bent back.

"What's wrong with Jayfeather? What's wrong with being a medicine cat in general?" he hissed. It looked as if Crowfeather was going to lunge for his son's throat any moment.

"Breezepelt, that stupid, blind, half clan cat is my son and your half brother, like it or not. And I wouldn't take it back." he meowed smoothly.

"I knew it! You still love her! Those kits are probably yours!" Nightcloud spat.

"I took you didn't I? Those kits in there are not mine! She has found another mate just as i have and those belong to someone else!" Crowfeather bristled at that comment.

"Oh please! You only took me to prove your loyalty. You are nothing like your brother! And who would want that tramp in there?" Nightcloud rolled her eyes.

"Me!" came a familiar meow. Then Spiderleg came bounding in, followed by what looked like a ThunderClan patrol.

"Oh great more dumb ThunderClanners! I forgot Onestar sent a group to tell ThunderClan that their dumb queen was here." Breezepelt growled. Spiderleg pushed past him.

"Leafpool!" he exclaimed, nuzzling her.

"Spiderleg." she purred.

"Oh... our kits are wonderful." he mewed in awe. For the first time ever, Leafpool stared down at their kits. There were five: a brown tabby she-cat, a pale gray she-cat with darker underbelly, a large dark brown tabby tom, a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and a sleek dark gray she-cat with barely visible darker stripes.

"What do you think for names?" she asked.

"You can name the first one." he replied.

"The dark gray she-cat with the stripes can be Stormkit... after my mother." Leafpool mewed.

_Sandstorm..._ she thought.

"But you can name the rest. I can't think of any others. " she admitted.

"OK... if you're sure... The pale gray she-cat with darker underbelly can be Hollykit after my sister... and your daughter if you want..." he mewed.

"Yes." she answered.

_Hollykit... and Hollyleaf..._ she thought.

"And the brown tabby she-cat can be Larchkit after my other sister. You know my brother Shrewpaw who past away, too? Ivypool's Shrewkit reminds me so much of him." Spiderleg mewed.

_Larchkit... and Shrewpaw..._ she thought.

"Yes." she meowed again.

" The only tom can be Dustkit... after my father. And the pale gray she-cat with darker flecks can be Fernkit... after my mother." he finished.

_Dustpelt... and Ferncloud..._ she thought.

"OK..." she purred.

"Stormkit, Hollykit, Larchkit, Dustkit, and Fernkit." he purred.

"Hello," came a voice, Onestar appeared followed by the ThunderClan patrol, made up of Rosepetal, Icecloud, Berrynose.

"Hello, Onestar." mewed Spiderleg.

"You and your warriors can stay and rest a bit before you all carry the kits back if you want." he explained.

"OK. Thank you Onestar. We will leave at sunhigh." Spiderleg told him. He nodded respectfully as Onestar left, twitching his tail for Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Nightcloud to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leafpool. Spiderleg. Your kits are very healthy." Kestrelflight meowed, after looking them over.

"Thank you." Spiderleg purred.

"Hello?" a mew sounded. Nightcloud came in with a rabbit in her jaw.

"Hello Nightcloud. Very plump rabbit, there." Kestrelflight greeted her.

"Yes. I wanted to give it to Leafpool," she mewed, padding over to her, "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I caught it fresh."

"Th-thanks Nightcloud." Leafpool meowed gratefully as the black she-cat dropped the prey. Leafpool took a bite and coughed. Horrified, she looked down and realized what was wrong. The flesh was filled with familiar, bright red berries.

_Deathberries!_ she thought.

"Spider... Kestrel... D-deathber-ries." she choked.

"WHAT?" Spiderleg hissed in alarm.

"Yarrow! I need yarrow!" Kestrelflight yowled, bustling around, frantically. Leafpool felt yarrow being pushed into her mouth but she couldn't swallow. Her vision blurred. She knew what was going to happen.

"Spiderleg... care... for...our..." she couldn't get the last word out. Finally, she gave into hazy blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafpool blinked open her eyes to a starry place.

"Leafpool..." she lifted her head to see a familiar flame colored pelt.

"Firestar?" Staring up at her dead father she made the shocking find.

"I'm dead..." she murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

"Firestar, no! I can't be dead! I need to care for my kits and grow old with them and Spiderleg! Maybe even have more! Please..." she begged her father, and past leader. Firestar's eyes grew sorrowful.

"Leafpool... I don't know what to do..." he mewed. Then a large ginger tom with huge white paws came up beside Firestar.

"Hello Leafpool. I'm Thunder, the first leader of ThunderClan. You are dead, yes, but not for good." I have called you here for a reason." he beckoned her to follow him, with his tail. He led her to a pool of sparkling water.

"Look in." he instructed. She peered into the pool and caught a glimpse of a familiar dark tabby tomcat. He was watching over a band of cats in what looked like a camp. Leafpool gasped when she remembered.

"That's the group of rouges that attacked the Leopardpaw and Windpaw when they were kits! And they attacked Cinderheart, and the others!" Leafpool exclaimed. Out of nowhere a bright golden she-cat with hard blue eyes came and hissed viciously.

"They are NOT rouges! They are my descendants!" The she-cat spat at Leafpool, her neck fur rising. Leafpool flinched and cowered in fear. Thunder glared at the she-cat.

"Light! Calm down! Leafpool doesn't know about LightClan!" he growled. The she-cat sighed and made a visible try to flatten out her fur.

"I'm sorry. You must be Leafpool, the one who has been sent here to help my clan. I am Light, the first leader of LightClan."

"LightClan...?" Leafpool questioned.

"Yes... we were a sixth clan. But we hid away, didn't come to any gatherings, and sadly, didn't listen to warrior code." Light meowed.

"Where do I come in with this?" Leafpool asked.

"You... and Spiderleg... and you're kits... when the time is right, will go in search of the clan."

"But how will we know?"

"There will be news that a fifth tree has grown at Fourtrees." Light mewed.

"Alright."

"Now before you leave... we have one more thing to show you." Thunder told Leafpool, motioning for her to look back in the pool of water. It now showed a black she-cat in the group of LightClan cats. She was weeping and looked heavily pregnant.

"Oh Fallen Leaves... I hadn't known... You where dead the whole time..." she sobbed.

"Hollyleaf!" Leafpool exclaimed. As soon as she said her daughter's name the pool began to ripple, sending water cascading over the shore like Hollyleaf's tears.

_Hollyleaf was pregnant! And with the kits of the dead Ancients cat named Fallen Leaves that she heard of._ she thought, shocked.

"If Hollyleaf is out of the tunnels then Fallen Leaves must have escaped with her and come up here to StarClan!" she squeaked.

"There was confusion on whether he should go to the Tribe of Endless Hunting or us...so he comes as he pleases." Thunder mewed.

"And as gift to you for going to help my clan... I will bring one cat back to life to help you." Light meowed.

"Fallen Leaves." Leafpool answered without thinking.

"I thought so. Before you start on your journey to find LightClan, you will meet him." she told Leafpool.

"Wait where is LightClan's camp?" asked Leafpool.

"It is above and to the left of ThunderClan camp. It is below the Greenleaf Twolegplace and near the stream." explained Light. Leafpool nodded.

"Alright now you get back to Spiderleg and your kits." meowed her father. She nuzzled him and said good bye to Thunder and Light.

"Tell Sandstorm I said hello." she told her father. And like that she opened her eyes back in WindClan camp.

"Hollyleaf! Fallen Leaves! And LightClan!" She shot her head up.

"Leafpool! Your alive! Are you OK?" Spiderleg asked nuzzling her.

"We must find LightClan... and Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves." She told him.

"What?"

"I'll explain later." Just them Kestrelflight came in followed by the ThunderClan patrol.

"Spiderleg... Onestar has banished Nightcloud and Breezepelt... he set a patrol to help bring Leafpool's body..." he stopped when he heard gasps from Rosepetal, Icecloud, and Berrynose.

"Leafpool's alive!" exclaimed Icecloud.

"That's great!" Berrynose meowed happily.

"Leafpool are you OK?" asked Rosepetal.

"Leafpool how...?" Kestrelflight came in.

"I met with my father and Thunder and... another cat in StarClan. They said it was not my time and that I had an important task." Leafpool told everyone.

"Well it's sunhigh... do you think you're ready to go?" asked Spiderleg.

"Yes! I have my strength back and more!" Leafpool purred. Her patrol nodded and Kestrelflight left to announce the great news. Berrynose stepped up and motioned to the kits.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Yes of course. All of use can take one." Spiderleg purred. Berrynose picked up Stormkit. Rosepetal picked up Hollykit. Icecloud got Dustkit. Spiderleg got Larchkit and Leafpool grabbed Fernkit and stood up.

"Now let's get going." Spiderleg's mew was muffled by Larchkit's scruff fur. He led the way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BACK IN THUNDERCLAN! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafpool had been greeted by everyone in camp. Her heart soared as she walked in, realizing she couldn't die. If they had walked in with Leafpool's body everyone would be shocked. But now it was moons later and Frostpaw was now Frostwhisper, Snowpaw was Snowcloud , Mintpaw was Mintleaf, Windpaw was Windsong, Leopardpaw was Leopardspots, Daisypaw was Daisystem, Smokepaw was Smokepath, and Graypaw was Grayshade.

Also, Falconkit was Falconpaw and was being mentored by Toadstep, Dapplekit was Dapplepaw and was being mentored by Amberstorm, Flintkit was Flintpaw and was being mentored by Birdfeather, Tanglekit was Tanglepaw and was being mentored by Mintleaf, Seakit was Seapaw and she was being mentored by Windsong, Runningkit was Runningpaw and he was being mentored by Daisystem, Shrewkit was Shrewpaw and he was being mentored by Grayshade, Dustkit was Dustpaw and was being mentored by Frostwhisper, Fernkit was Fernpaw and Snowcloud was her mentor, Hollykit was Hollypaw and was being mentored by Smokepath, Larchkit was Larchpaw and Leopardspots was her mentor, Stormkit was Stormpaw and her mentor was Adderstrike.

Leafpool was back to warrior duties with Spiderleg and Rosepetal and Heatherfern were in the nursery. Rosepetal expecting Snowcloud's kits and Heatherfern was expecting Adderstrike's kits. Leafpool padded out of the warriors den with Spiderleg to here a familiar call.

"MOM! DAD!"

"PLEASE!"

"COME QUICK!"

"HURRY!" Leafpool whipped her head in the direction of the cries.

"There!" Spiderleg jerked his head near the camp entrance. Hollypaw, Larchpaw, Dustpaw and Fernpaw were running for them.

"Kits! What's wrong!" Leafpool mewed. Usually they would growl playfully and tell her they weren't kits. But now they were wide eyed and too scared to say anything.

"Mom! Dad!" Dustpaw huffed.

"Stormpaw and Adderstrike..." Larchpaw breathed.

"Are in trouble..." Hollypaw choked out.

"We went out... badger..." Fernpaw sucked in air.

"Whoa whoa! what?" Spiderleg mewed in shock.

"All five of us went out without our mentors then a badger attacked Stormpaw and Adderstrike came out of nowhere and tried to help. He told us to get more help. Quick!" Dustpaw meowed.

"We gotta go!" Fernpaw added.

_Oh my StarClan... Please let us get there in time!_ Leafpool thought. And the six cats raced out of camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OUTSIDE OF CAMP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stormpaw! Adderstrike?"

"Where are you?" Hisses rose up from through bushes. Leafpool ran into them, followed closely behind by the others. Stormpaw was bristling up in a tree. Adderstrike was trying to climb up to meet her. The badger stood on hind legs, while trying to claw at Adderstrike as he climbed. One of the badger's paw connected with his tail. Adderstrike let out a ferocious yowl as the badger pulled him down.

"Adderstrike!" Stormpaw called. The badger held Adderstrike above it's head. Leafpool saw it dig its' claws into Adderstrike's flesh.

"Adderstrike!" Leafpool ran at the badger. She tackled it, making it drop Adderstrike with a sickening _thud_. She clawed the badgers eyes as Spiderleg and Fernpaw went for it's feet. Dustpaw went for the snout. As soon as the badger fled, Leafpool, Larchpaw, Hollypaw, and Fernpaw helped Stormpaw out of the tree while Spiderleg and Dustpaw went over to Adderstrike.

"Ohh Stormpaw I'm glad you're safe." Leafpool tried nuzzling her daughter but she pushed her aside. Wide eyed, she walked slowly over to the crumpled body of her mentor.

"Stormpaw... I'm sorry. He's dead." Spiderleg mewed. And he and Dustpaw where there to catch Stormpaw when she fell. Her mournful wail matched her mother's as they both collapsed on top of him. One a mentor to him, one an apprentice. And he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a moon later and Leafpool still couldn't get the wails of Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Amberstorm, Echowish and Heatherfern out of her head, especially Heatherfern's. Her kits had finally arrived into the life of being fatherless. Shimmerkit: a dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks and Eaglekit: a golden brown tabby. Rosepetal had her's and Snowcloud's kits. Dawnkit: a cream and white she-cat with blue eyes, Bizzardkit: white tom with gray specks and blue eyes, and Sweetkit: cream she-cat with blue eyes. And Mintleaf was expecting Birdfeather's kits. Leafpool's kits got their warrior names. Stormpaw was now Stormheart, Dustpaw was Dustcloud, Fernpaw was Fernpelt, Larchpaw was Larchbreeze, and Hollypaw was Hollysong along with Falconwing, Dapplesplash, Flintfoot, Tangleclaw, Seamist, Runningleap, and Shrewstrike.

Leafpool padded slowly out of warrior's den, paws still heavy with grief. It was the day of the gathering but Brackenstar hadn't put her in the group to go. Although Spiderleg, Fernpelt and Dustcloud were. Leafpool hadn't told anyone the truth about her StarClan visit, not even Spiderleg or her own kits. Was today the day that a fifth tree would grow in Fourtrees? Leafpool grabbed a thrush off the fresh kill pile and sat down and began to eat. The scents of Spiderleg and Stormheart washed over as a familiar, but slightly muffled, voice rang through her thoughts.

"Can we join you?"

Leafpool looked up to see her mate and daughter, each with a piece of fresh kill of their own.

"Of course." Leafpool replied with a purr. The two laid down beside her and bit hungrily into their meal. After swallowing another mouthful of her own Leafpool turned to Spiderleg.

"Where are Fernpelt, Hollysong, Larchbreeze, and Dustcloud?" she asked.

"Dustcloud and Fernpelt are on patrol with Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Frostwhisper and Smokepath. And Larchbreeze and Hollysong are hunting with Daisystem, Cherryleaf, Runningleap and Falconwing." Spiderleg answered. Leafpool looked at her daughter, who was staring blankly down at her fresh kill.

"Something wrong with your squirrel?" Leafpool meowed.

"Huh," Stormheart mewed, "oh n-no, it's fine. I just..."

"Can't stop thinking about Adderstrike? I know honey, I know you miss him... so do I." Leafpool told her.

"But I just can't get over it. I just know his death was my fault!" Stormheart sighed.

"Stormheart, Adderstrike's death wasn't your fault!" Leafpool protested.

"Yes it was! If Fernpelt, Dustcloud, Larchbreeze, Hollysong, and I hadn't gone out of camp without permission as apprentices then I wouldn't have been attacked by a badger and Adderstrike wouldn't have had to save me!" Stormheart hissed with anger at the memory.

"Calm down Stormheart... accidents happen." Spiderleg stroked Stormheart's flank with his tail comfortingly.

"Well accidents can't be taken back!" she sobbed.

"Stormheart... I wish I could do something to help." Leafpool mewed.

"Then bring Adderstrike back!" she spat and raced off, leaving her squirrel barely touched.

"Ohhh..." Leafpool sighed, wishing she could chase after her daughter and cover her with warming licks.

"It's alright Leafpool. She'll feel better soon." She couldn't help hearing Spiderleg mutter: "I hope."

Leafpool bowed her head sadly, feeling defeated. She felt Spiderleg rasp his tongue over her ear lovingly.

"I love you Spiderleg." she mewed, quietly.

"I love you too."

After a few moments, Leafpool sat up.

"Let's bring some fresh kill for the queens and have some visiting time!" she purred.

"OK." Spiderleg meowed and they each brought a mouthful of prey for the queens and kits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN THE NURSERY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Leafpool. Spiderleg." meowed Mintleaf.

"Leafpool! Spiderleg!" mewed the kits. Sweetkit and Eaglekit bowled Spiderleg over.

"Oof, hi kits." Spiderleg purred. He got up and placed the fresh kill down next to Leafpool's.

"Oh are those for us?" asked Dawnkit.

"Yup." Leafpool laughed.

"Thanks Leafpool." meowed Rosepetal as she dug in.

"Leafpool, Spiderleg will you play with us?" Shimmerkit asked.

"Sure!" Spiderleg grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AFTER THE GATHERING ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A fifth tree has grown at Fourtrees!"

"What?"

"There's a fifth tree in Fourtrees!"

"You won't believe it!'

"That's amazing!"

"Amazing? This is weird! StarClan help us!"

The news was already buzzing around the camp. The cats had come back from the gathering and their shouts of shock and terror didn't surprise Leafpool. Brackenstar, Thornclaw, Jayfeather, and Echowish had all gathered at the foot of Highledge, their rapid voices drown out by the murmurs of cats surrounding them.

"Brackenstar!" Leafpool called to her leader, but he didn't hear her. She began pushing her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me." she meowed, accidentally bumping into Leapardspots. Leafpool finally got to her leader.

"Leafpool? What is it?"

"Brackenstar it's important. I have a mission."

"Not right now."

"No really it has to do with the fifth tree!" But Brackenstar had already turned his back to her.

"_Meeerrrroooww_" she spat impatiently. Then, without thinking, Leafpool bounded up Highledge and before she could stop herself, she yowled loudly:

"CATS OF THUNDERCLAN!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"THE FIFTH TREE IS WORK OF STARCLAN!"

"What?"

"Leafpool has to be kidding."

"Why would StarClan make a fifth tree grow?"

"Yeah, SkyClan's not coming back!"

"SILENCE!" hissed a familiar voice. Leafpool turned to see Spiderleg standing tall beside her.

"Thank you Spiderleg. NOW! SKYCLAN IS NOT COMING BACK. BUT THERE IS A SIXTH CLAN." Again the cats below her broke into choruses of disbelieving yowls.

"Sixth Clan?"

"No way!"

"Leafpool your insane!"

"QUIET!" Leafpool spat. "Like it or not, there is a sixth clan! And StarClan came to me and told me I had to set out to find them with Spiderleg, Stormheart, Dustcloud, Fernpelt, Larchbreeze, and Hollysong when the news of a fifth tree in Fourtrees came." Gasps came from below as two cats jumped onto Highledge out of nowhere.

"Leafpool is right!" yowled the ginger and white cat.

"Fallen Leaves!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"And..." mewed the gray tabby.

"ADDERSTRIKE?" yowled the clan.


	9. Chapter 9

***HELLO ALL. GUESS WHO HAS DECIDED TO ADD MORE. Sorry I almost forgot! But here's more of it so Enjoy!***

The clan was going crazy.

"Adderstrike is back!"

"Who is Fallen Leaves?"

"How is Adderstrike alive?"

"QUIET!" hissed Fallen Leaves. The cats cries died down.

"Thank you." Fallen Leaves mewed. He nodded to Leafpool.

"We must go find this clan. They have been in the area forever, stronger than SkyClan. They fail to follow the warrior code. I was chosen to teach them everything. Adderstrike, Fallen Leaves, Spiderleg, and my kits are to go with me. I really am not sure what else to say to you all..." Leafpool mewed. Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Amberstorm, Echowish and Heatherfern and her kits Shimmerkit and Eaglekit bounded up.

"Adderstrike!" Ashfur nuzzled his son. Then Adderstrike greeted his mother and siblings. Heatherfern stared at him.

"You... you were dead." she whispered.

"But now I'm back." he replied. Adderstrike went to nuzzle Heatherfern but she backed away, fear in her eyes. She shoved her kits ahead of her.

"T-these are our kits Eaglekit and Shimmerkit..." she stammered.

"Mom!" Eaglekit scrambled back behind his mother. "I don't wanna talk to this ghost. I don't know him." he whispered. But Leafpool still heard him. She felt a pang of sadness for her former apprentice. His kits didn't even know him. Adderstrike must have heard too, because he flinched. Shimmerkit stood still, gawking up at her father.

"Y-you're o-our dad?" her voice shook with fear.

"Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But I am now." Adderstrike leaned down to touch Shimmerkit's head with his muzzle but she scampered away with her brother. Adderstrike turned his head away sadly.

"Can we just go?" he choked out. Leafpool nodded, then motioned to her kits. Fernpelt, Hollysong, and Larchbreeze stared at her like Adderstrike's kits had stared at him. What was going on with them? Stormheart stared at Adderstrike, her former mentor. Dustcloud was the first to step up.

"I'm ready." he mewed. Leafpool gave a weak smile. At least one of her kits would go. Stormheart joined her brother.

"Me, too." she meowed.

"I guess I'll go, too." Larchbreeze sighed. Leafpool and Spiderleg looked at their other two daughters.

"Hollysong? Fernpelt...?" Leafpool asked.

"Are you coming?" Spiderleg asked.

Fernpelt shook her head.

"I can't father, mother."

"Why not, Fernpelt?" Leafpool asked.

"I just can't!" she cried and raced off.

"Hollysong?" Spiderleg frowned. Hollysong shook her head as well.

"I can't either. Please don't ask why. Just respect our wishes." she mewed, before running after her sister. The clan was now dead silent. But then Brackenstar spoke.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you Leafpool. But now I am not sure what to say... Good luck on your journey I suppose." he meowed.

Squirrelflight padded over to Leafpool and nuzzled her.

"I love you sis. No matter what happens out there. I'll watch over Fernpelt and Hollysong to make sure they are OK. You watch over my son." Squirrelflight whispered to her.

"I will. We will be fine. I promise. Thank you."

Leafpool motioned for Adderstrike, Fallen Leaves, Spiderleg, and her three kits that were coming to follow her. They went to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather and Echowish greeted them.

"So you really are leaving?" Echowish sighed. Larchbreeze nodded. Echowish began bustling around for traveling herbs. Jayfeather, despite being blind, stared in the direction of Leafpool as if staring at her.

"Mother..." he stepped forward and buried his face in her fur. This surprised her, for Jayfeather was never loving towards her.

"Ssh, Jayfeather... what is it?" He shook his head, still in her fur. She used her tail to stroke her older son's back. Lionblaze burst in, just returning from dusk patrol.

"It's true?" he cried. He joined his brother in burying his face in his mother's fur. This also surprised her a lot.

"Get her back mother." Jayfeather sniffled.

"You know?"

"I'm medicine cat. I know it all. And perhaps more than you and more than I should." he replied. Lionblaze nodded.

"I know all he told me. I knew she was still out there." Lionblaze turned to Fallen Leaves. "And you knew. You got her pregnant and left her!" he spat and leaped at him.

Fallen Leaves let out a cry of surprise.

"LIONBLAZE!" Leafpool yelled. "STOP!"

Spiderleg had to tear the golden tabby off the scrawny ginger and white tomcat.

"I loved her! But I had no choice!" Fallen Leaves hissed, licking down his rumpled fur.

"No choice?" Lionblaze growled.

"I WAS DEAD! When I escaped from the tunnels with her I had to go with StarClan and the Tribe Of Endless Hunting." he explained. Lionblaze breathed heavily but was calming down, bristled fur lying flat.

"Fine. Just get her back." Lionblaze told him. And with that he stalked out.

_**LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN!** _

After sad goodbyes the group of seven cats headed out. And they'd been traveling for a quarter-moon with no luck.

"THIS IS AS USELESS AS A DEAD FOX!" Larchbreeze hissed one day.

"We just haven't found their trail! We will soon. Don't worry." Dustcloud told her.

"And hedgehogs will fly! I'm going to go hunt." Larchbreeze bounded off.

"I guess we are stopping for a rest then." Adderstrike sighed.

"Who made dirt in her fresh kill?" Dustcloud grumbled.

"Everyone's just very tense. This is going very slow. It'll get better." Stormheart assured her brother. Then she went to settled down by Adderstrike. Dustcloud huffed over to where his parents and Fallen Leaves were settled in the shade.

"I wish this was easier." he complained.

"We all do Dustcloud." mewed Spiderleg. "But we just have to keep going."

"Why did Larchbreeze have to come anyways?" Everyone knew this was a rhetorical question. But it got Leafpool wondering. _Why hadn't Fernpelt and Hollysong come?_ Was what she continued to question herself.

"LEAFPOOL! SPIDERLEG! DUSTCLOUD!" Larchbreeze came running, mouse in her jaw.

"Larchbreeze!" Leafpool shot up. "What-" She stopped when she saw a group of cats chasing her daughter. Larchbreeze skidded to a stop beside her. The lead cat did the same. Her mouth fell open, familiar green eyes wide.

"Mother?"

***Sorry if it was short! More to come hopefully sooner!***


	10. Chapter 10

***A.N.: HEY! It's been too long! Hope you like it! ~12HockeyChick21, A.K.A. Catslover97***

"Hollyleaf..." Leafpool murmured.

"This is Hollyleaf? My... our half sister?" Larchbreeze questioned, peeking out of where she'd been hiding behind Dustcloud.

"Yes." Leafpool meowed.

"Half sister?" Hollyleaf tilted her head to one side, eyes drifting from her mother to Spiderleg and Adderstrike and her half siblings. When her eyes fell on Fallen Leaves she raced at him.

"Fallen Leaves!"

"Hollyleaf..." he nuzzled her.

"Y-you're alive." she whispered, burying her head in his chest.

"Yes... I am." A dark gray-and-white she-cat stepped forward.

"Mother... this is our father?" she asked. A ginger and white tom stood next to the she-cat.

"It looks like we all have stories to tell." Spiderleg meowed. Hollyleaf nodded.

"Yes. Come, we'll bring you to our camp."

"Mother... I don't think Dark will be happy with us if we bring a large group of outsiders in." the she-cat meowed. The tom next to her stretched forward apprehensively to sniff Dustcloud. Then he made a face.

"Clan cats at that." he spat.

"These clan cats are your family!" Hollyleaf growled, looking at the young tom.

"Wait. These are the cats Dark made us fight moons ago." the she-cat meowed. A white she-cat stared at Spiderleg.

"You're right Jay. I remember fighting this one." she meowed. Spiderleg stiffened uncomfortably.

"Calm down. That was in the past." the white she-cat told him.

"You tried stealing our clan's kits." he bristled.

"Oh relax kittypet."

"Stop it Cloud!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"I am no kittypet!" Spiderleg pinned her down and hissed in her face.

"Spiderleg!" Adderstrike pulled the tom off of Cloud. Leafpool tried to calm her mate.

"Learn to take a joke." Cloud started walking away.

"Cloud stop." Hollyleaf sighed as the she-cat continued on, then turned to Leafpool. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help you." Leafpool replied.

"Help us? What makes you think we need help?" the tom asked.

"I'm supposed to teach you the ways of the clan." Leafpool meowed.

"Dark won't want that."

"I don't care what Dark wants!" Hollyleaf hissed.

"He's our leader."

"He's not a very good leader." Dustcloud's words came out before he could stop them.

"Don't insult our leader." the tom yowled, throwing himself at Dustcloud. The two tussled on the ground.

"Blaze!" Hollyleaf yelled. She and Leafpool pulled two toms apart and Jay stepped in between them.

"Fighting is not going to fix anything." Jay mewed.

"You do not fight family." Hollyleaf told Blaze.

"They aren't our family. Dark and everyone back at the camp is our family." Blaze growled, sitting down.

"Why are you so supportive of Dark?" Jay asked her brother.

"He was there when we needed him." Blaze responded.

"He KILLED our brother!" Jay shouted.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Blaze snapped, then began licking a minor wound on his shoulder.

"It's true Blaze... you know Ash's death was not an accident as well as Mom and I do." Jay said sadly.

"Ash's death was not Dark's fault... it was mine."

"Stop telling yourself that. Dark was Ash's teacher. He was trying to kill Ash. He told him to try and catch that snake. Dark knew that snake was poisonous." Jay mewed. Fallen Leaves looked at Hollyleaf.

"We had three children?" Fallen Leaves asked.

"Yes. Blaze, Jay, and Ash. When they were learning to fight, our leader Dark was taking Ash out to teach him hunting. Dark was like a mentor to Ash. He told Ash to catch a poisonous snake. Ash didn't know it was poisonous and Dark did not tell him. The snake bit him and Dark brought Ash back to camp. Fawn, our healer, tried all she could, but Ash passed away." Hollyleaf explained.

"He was murdered. Before he died Ash told me that when Dark found him he said: 'You're siblings are next.' Dark is going to try and kill Blaze and I!" Jay mewed, fear in her voice.

"Dark wouldn't do that!" Blaze hissed.

"Blaze I don't understand why you have so much faith in him! He's a killer!"

"Jay please." Hollyleaf tried to calm her daughter.

"No mother. Blaze is wrong. I don't want to sit around anymore. This is a sign from Star Clan... the ancestors you used to tell Ash, Blaze, and I about. These cats can save us!"

"Hollyleaf. What is going on?" A brown tabby tom came from the brush, Cloud and several other cats at his tail. Cloud sneered at Leafpool and the rest of her group. Hollyleaf looked at the tom.

"Just talking Rock."

"Talking with clan cats? You may have been from a clan in the past, but they pushed you out. You're with us now." Rock told her.

"I know..."

"No more speaking with clan cats. You are a part of us." Rock continued.

"Rock. These cats are here to assist us." Jay looked at the older tom. He had a deputy aura coming from him. Leafpool felt like he was Dark's second in command. The tabby looked at Jay.

"Assist us?"

"Rock... you know Dark has changed. We are in danger... all of us." Jay tried to tell him.

"Dark saved all of us. He took your mother in. I would show him more respect if I were you."

"Yes Rock." Jay bowed her head.

"Now Hollyleaf. Make your decision. All three of you. Go back to the ones who sent you away, or stay were you are wanted. With your family..." Rock meowed. Hollyleaf looked at Fallen Leaves.

"They are my family." Hollyleaf replied, padding over to Fallen Leaves. Jay stood in the middle for only one more second.

"I'm staying with my mother." she meowed. Blaze stayed between both groups, eyes going back and forth. Finally he walked over to side with Rock, Cloud, and the rest of the rogue cats.

"Blaze?" Jay mewed quietly. Blaze wouldn't look at his sister or his mother.

"Very well. You've made your choices. Now you have thirty seconds get off my territory before we rip you to shreds." Rock said defensively. Leafpool knew there was no point in arguing, so she pushed Spiderleg. The group of Thunder Clan cats raced away.

***A.N.: Hope you liked it, be sure to leave your comments! I missed you guys!***


	11. Chapter 11

"So you got sent to search for me and to bring the Light Clan ancestors back?" Hollyleaf's questions began right after Leafpool finished telling her daughter just about all she knew.

"Yes."

"So how do we do it?" Jay asked. "We have to stop Dark somehow."

"I know that. I'm just not sure how." Leafpool replied.

"I have an idea. Jay, Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves, you come with me. We'll sneak onto your territory and try to gather any cats that want to help. Dustcloud, Larchbreeze, Adderstrike, and Stormheart you should go gather things to create a make shift camp, we'll need one. Leafpool, you get some sleep and try to reach out to Star Clan. For now we are going to train cats and overthrow this leader." Spiderleg meowed. Adderstrike and the siblings nodded and raced off.

"But we can't fight. Bloodshed isn't worth it." Jay argued.

"That's all we can do. We must try Jay." Hollyleaf meowed. Jay nodded curtly and the four cats padded off.

Leafpool settled down under a shady tree and closed her eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DREAMING ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafpool awoke in a starry field.

"Leafpool." she turned to the voice. Light stood, shimmering brightly.

"Light. Thank you for visiting me." Leafpool bowed her head.

"Leafpool. I have a prophecy for you."

"Yes Light."

"Even the gentle songbird's wise words will not stop the impending, burning fight. Clouds will form, but the storm will wash away the blaze. Darkness will fall and soon after, Light will be able to return."

"Okay."

"I trust you will help my ancestors? I have chosen well in returning both Fallen Leaves and Adderstrike to you?" Light asked. Leafpool nodded.

"Yes Light."

"Very well Leafpool. I leave you to your sleep. You will be needing it." The white she-cat mewed.

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWAKENING ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Leafpool woke up there was a warm vole next to her.

"Morning Leafpool. I caught the vole fresh for ya." Her son Dustcloud padded up.

"Thanks Dustcloud." Leafpool replied. Dustcloud nodded and Leafpool began eating. Larchbreeze appeared as well.

"You slept pretty long Mom. Dad and the others returned." her daughter informed her. Leafpool finished eating and nodded again.

"Okay, let's go." she meowed, following her two kits. They brought her to a nicely built make-shift camp.

"You guys did all of this in one night?" Leafpool asked.

"Yeah, but we did have help." Dustcloud chuckled. There was a group of cats in the middle of the area, some familiar looking and some not.

"Leafpool." Spiderleg meowed when he saw her. Her mate motioned her over.

"Leafpool, I'd like you to meet Fox, Rain, Flower and her kits Pebble and Mouse." Hollyleaf introduced the five cats. The kits seemed to be only a little younger than Hollyleaf's. Leafpool nodded to them.

"I'm Leafpool." she meowed.

"Nice to meet you. Not a bad idea, forming a group to train in fighting Dark." Fox replied.

"So he just let you leave?" Leafpool asked.

"He was there when Hollyleaf, Jay, Fallen Leaves, and Spiderleg arrived. He watched as they went around talking to cats. Then when they got us and we started walking to the exit, he said that if we left, we would be known as enemies. If we were seen on the territory again we'd be killed, no questions asked. He's horrible." Rain meowed, digging her claws into the soil angrily.

"I don't understand how cats can blindly follow him like that." Flower added.

"Hello?" meowed a small voice. They all turned to see a golden kit that looked very apprehensive.

"Sun... what are you doing out here alone?" Mouse asked him.

"I heard what Dark said. And the older kits in the nursery always tell stories about Dark killing kits. I got scared, so I left while my mom was asleep." Sun mewed.

"You didn't tell your mom?" Pebble asked. Sun sat down.

"I tried talking to her. She told me not to listen to the older kits tales. Then she went to sleep. I stayed in the nest for a while and I couldn't sleep. I heard a voice and when I looked up I saw Ash! He told me I had to get out and find Hollyleaf and Jay out in the woods. Then I'd be safe. So I left my mom..." He explained.

Jay went up to him.

"You're okay. You'll be safe here. We're going to beat Dark, don't worry." she promised. Sun nodded. Spiderleg looked at Leafpool.

"Did you get in touch with Star Clan, Leafpool?" he asked.

"Yes. I was told a prophecy. I will share it with you when it becomes clear." she responded. Spiderleg nodded then looked back at the group of Light Clan ancestor cats.

"Okay. For now, let's go. We have a lot of training to do."

**A.N.: I know this one is short, sorry! D: But I'm working on a new story now. Any readers out there who are fans of the TV show Supernatural, check it out. It's called Straight Outta the Cage. It's all about Adam! And there are a few other returning forgotten characters... :) ~12HockeyChick21 A.K.A. Catslover97**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: Hey! Yeah, I've returned. Yeah, I've been gone a long time. Yeah, I've finally realized I misspelled Surprising in my title... (*face palms*) Yeah, here comes another chapter of A Surprising Love! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Pebble, swipe!" Larchbreeze ordered her new apprentice.<p>

"Mouse, duck then roll!" Dustcloud shouted a rebuttal for his apprentice. Leafpool and the younger apprentice, Sun stood in between Leafpool's yowling children, watching the two older apprentices.

"You see that Sun? You can learn from watching them before your match." Leafpool told him.

"But who will I battle?"

"How about me?" came a familiar voice. All six of the cats stopped and turned to look in the direction of it. Blaze stood awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Sun was surprisingly the first to speak.

"Look, I know the things I said... they weren't the smartest. I just... want to see my sister."

"How did you find us?" Leafpool asked. Blaze shrugged.

"Just sensed you'd come out this way and make a camp like this."

"Your sister is probably in the den closest to us with your mother and Spiderleg." Dustcloud said, not looking at Blaze directly.

"I know you all probably don't trust me... but I just wanted to apologize and make the right decision." Blaze said, and padded away to find Jay. Apprehensively, the two older apprentices went back to fighting. Mouse pinned Pebble and then looked over at Sun.

"You can battle me if you'd like." she meowed.

"Sure." Sun mewed excitedly. Pebble lumbered over to lay down in between Leafpool and Larchbreeze and Sun scampered over to Mouse.

"Alright, listen to everything I tell you Sun. I promise, you can trust me." Leafpool called.

"Okay, Leafpool!"

* * *

><p>Later that night Leafpool was sleeping soundly. She fell into a dream with Star Clan.<p>

"Hello again, Leafpool." Meowed the familiar white cat.

"Light, hello. What is it you need of me?"

"I have talked it over with Firestar and several other Star Clan members. We have decided that you and the Light Clan decedents must travel to claim their warrior names." Light informed Leafpool.

"Whatever you wish, Light. When must we leave?"

"Tomorrow at Sunhigh. And all of your group must go. I will speak to all of them so you no longer have to tell them everything I say."

"Will that be safe?" Leafpool asked. Light bristled.

"Star Clan will not let anything happen to your group. You can trust me, Leafpool." She said, obviously a little offended.

"Alright, I am sorry. We will see you soon then."

"Yes. I will leave you to sleep. You'll need the energy for the journey ahead." And the she-cat's image drifted off into the darkness of Leafpool's mind, leaving her to rest in a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Leafpool awoke and went in search of Spiderleg. She needed to tell him what she had learned and what the group had to do.<p>

"Spiderleg." She found him sunning himself in front of the den.

"Yes, Leafpool?" He asked, standing up and stretching.

"Star Clan has told me what must be done. We all must venture out at Sunhigh together to help the Light Clan members gain their warrior names." Spiderleg listened as Leafpool said this and nodded.

"Alright, I have an idea." Spiderleg replied, bounding over to the fallen log near the center of the camp area. He jumped onto it and yowled.

"Hey, uh... every cat willing to fight off the dark gather for this meeting." He meowed. Leafpool could tell he was unsure of what to say. But nonetheless, cats began to form around the log.

"What is it Spiderleg?" Jay asked. Leafpool didn't know what her brother had said to her, but Blaze had left alone some time during the night. And Jay still remained on their side.

"Leafpool has informed me what Star Clan wishes for us to do. We must go share tongues with Star Clan so you all can meet your warrior ancestors and be given your warrior names." Spiderleg meowed. At that exact moment, the sun broke out from behind the clouds and shined down brightly on Spiderleg. Leafpool watched in awe. She didn't know what this meant, but she knew it had to be some sort of sign from Star Clan.

"Warrior names?" Are we all going to be a clan?" Stormheart asked.

"Does this mean we are going to be the new roots of Light Clan itself?" Adderstrike added from beside her.

"I don't know yet, and neither does Leafpool. But I promise we will tell you when we know. Or Leafpool will tell me when she knows and I'll tell you..." Spiderleg laughed. The cats below him joined in the laughter.

"Well we trust you, Spiderleg." Came the meow of Fallen Leaves from beside Hollyleaf.

"Agreed." Hollyleaf added. This was followed by a chorus of yowls from all of the cats. Leafpool joined in. She didn't know what Star Clan had planned for them, but if it was to follow Spiderleg, she would have no problem doing just that.

* * *

><p>By Sunhigh everyone was ready to go, yet Leafpool didn't know where exactly to go.<p>

"Where are we headed Leafpool?" Spiderleg asked as the two cats walked ahead, leading the whole entire group.

"Well if we are going to share tongues with Star Clan and to help these cats get their warrior names, then I suppose we should go to the Moonpool." Leafpool meowed, putting two and two together. Spiderleg nodded and turned his head to look back at all the cats.

"To the Moonpool!" He called. Most of the Light Clan descendants looked confused, so Spiderleg added. "It's a sacred place where the clans' medicine cats go to speak with Star Clan."

They seemed to understand this, so Spiderleg turned to face front again and the cats continued on.

"You know, I've never made this journey before. I believe you are the only one who knows where we're going." Spiderleg chuckled, brushing Leafpool's shoulder with his tail. Leafpool let out a purr of laughter and nuzzled her mate as they walked.

"Well something tells me this may not be your last time making this journey." She told him with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: YES, another one! XP I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I'm hoping now that school is out I'll have more time to do so. Though I am going out of town tomorrow for a week or so... sooooo hope you liked this chapter. I'll work on the next one as soon as possible. Please leave a review telling me what you think :) ~12HockeyChick21<strong>


End file.
